


Rory, The Raggedy Doctor, Fish Fingers and Custard

by imgoingtocrash



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amy/Doctor/Rory friendship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingtocrash/pseuds/imgoingtocrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For Amelia Pond, he will do almost anything, he's discovered. "Nothing!" He gives his biggest smile, dips the fish into the custard, and hopes for the best as he puts it into his mouth." <br/>2 times Rory ate Fish Fingers and Custard, and 1 time he actually enjoyed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rory, The Raggedy Doctor, Fish Fingers and Custard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I thought of this for some reason after watching The Eleventh Hour and the scene from The Power Of Three. I figured as Amelia's best friend, part of the Doctor game they played as kids might have included fish fingers and custard, and it might mean something to Rory too. I wanted to be more descriptive in taste, but I haven't had it yet, and people's description online isn't very helpful. (Yes, I researched it and other not that important things because I can.) I tried to get the characters right, but sometimes I have a rough time writing younger because I haven't been around kids or tweens since I was one. I always have a lot of Amy/Rory feels even if I am excited about the rest of Series 7! Off we go.

The first time Rory tries fish fingers and custard, it's definitely not because he wants to.

He's 7 years old and has known the fiery Amelia Pond for close to a year now. He's subjected to a game she's recently come up with called "Raggedy Doctor". (He tries not to ask too many questions like "Why would a doctor be in a blue police box?" or "What good is a screwdriver for a weapon?" because all he receives for an answer is an eye roll, like it's obvious.)

They've built a bit of a fort with his blue bedsheets and the couch, and he's dressed in a far too big ripped button-up and his dad's tie, now ruined with large swirls of marker. The two of them have been running around his house and backyard most of the day fighting aliens and monsters excitedly, with Amelia narrating their next locations.

After a particularly long fit of giggles over a slick getaway, Amelia says she'll be right back, and leaves the "box". He hears rustling of dishes and his fridge, and she returns in a few minutes with a plate of fish fingers and 2 bowls of…custard. He doesn't know how to respond to the peculiar dish, but she eagerly digs in with a smile.

She notices the timid look on his face and nods toward the food. "Well, go on then. Eat it."

"But Amelia, that's.." Rory has no idea how to describe it, but his young taste buds have never liked his food to mix, and this doesn't make him want to change that policy.

"What's wrong with it?" The disappointed look in her eyes makes him wish he could fit every last bite in his mouth at once. He can see her lips form a slow pout and a small wobble, and her eyes have a distinct shine. This isn't one of those fake times where she pretends to get sad so he'll give in, either. It's almost as if she's searching his eyes, trying to find someone else.

So Rory Williams makes a choice. For Amelia Pond, he will do almost anything, he's discovered.

"Nothing!" He gives his biggest smile, dips the fish into the custard, and hopes for the best as he puts it into his mouth.

It's about how he thought it might be. He doesn't like it at all, but continues to eat it while watching Amelia's face light up.

xx

As Amelia's leaving, she punches his arm and says "You could've just told me you hated it, stupid face."

He and Amelia still play Raggedy Doctor after that, but she considers him and only makes the meal for herself.

* * *

The second time Rory has fish fingers and custard, it's his choice, but it's really for Amy.

He's 13, and Amelia has become Amy. He knows at this point he loves her, but he's obviously not telling her when he can hear Amy and Mels babble about all the cute guys in Year 8 just because they think he's not paying attention. (He's paying a lot of attention, just so he can mentally note most of the boys they list are idiots or jerks, and see Amy suspiciously glance his way a couple of times.) Rory notices these specific guys and more often than not end up going out with Amy. (Mels may be flirty and rambunctious, but she's still spouting stories of marrying the Doctor, and any guys coming for her are sometimes ignored or insulted away rather than dated.)

At some point Amy goes out with Jeff, who they've known since they were little. He never treated them the best collectively, but he was at least friendly to Amy. Somehow in a week of "dating", friendship became love, and they were sickening. After 4 weeks and Jeff breaking up with her to flirt with some girl in Year 7, of all people, Jeff was left with a black eye from Mels, and Amy was left to cry in her room.

"I thought he loved me, Mels! I mean, it seems fast, I know, but he said it first, and we've known each other forever! I figured he must have loved me for a long time and just never said anything, you know? It happens, doesn't it?" Amy continued to sniffle into her pillow, and Mels shoots Rory a pointed look that he pretends not to notice. "He was just so nice and sweet and then out of nowhere he breaks up with me to be with some other girl! How can he even suggest we 'just be friends'?"

Rory can't say he understands, so he does only what he can. He leaves the room, with Mels soon on his tail.

"You're just gonna leave, then? Just like that, without a word?"

"Just…trust me?" He pleads, looking into Mels' eyes. He'd never leave Amy, normally. She's got enough issues with abandonment, and both of them know where it's from. Mels gives a deep sigh but lightly shoves his shoulder out.

Amy Pond doesn't talk much about the Doctor anymore. She's stopped seeing (and biting) psychiatrists after the forth one. She'll bring up the Doctor now and then, like he's an inside joke. Rory knows he isn't like that to her. No matter what he believes about the strange man and a blue box in her garden, he knows Amy put so much faith in 5 minutes that it hurt.

Rory returns to the house with a bag from the closest shop, and goes back into the room with the most comforting thing he can think of without presenting her disappointing Doctor himself; fish fingers and custard.

Mels raises her eyebrow and accepts the tray of food, while Amy tackles him with a tight hug and watery eyes at the sight of it.

That night, the three friends agree that Jeff is a complete tool over a toasting of fish fingers and custard, while Mels compliments her 'husband's' taste in food.

Rory doesn't like Amy's favorite meal much more than before, but Amy isn't crying, so he can't complain.

* * *

The third time Rory eats fish fingers and custard, he actually enjoys it.

The idea that the Doctor is staying in his and Amy's house alone is a bit strange for Rory, but not unwelcome. The Doctor is, after all, his friend.

Then Amy comes home from the store with glee to let her boys know she's going to make fish fingers and custard. The Doctor couldn't be happier. Apparently only Amy does it right, even on the TARDIS. Rory doesn't care as long as it's something to distract him from the shows about the damn cubes that he's been watching for the past 2 hours.

It turns out they all eat it while watching the cube programs, so it doesn't help, but Rory finds himself smiling and enjoying eating fish fingers and custard with his wife and alien friend on a seemingly normal day in July.


End file.
